Danganronpa: Pokémon's Despair
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: When sixteen pokémon are invited to create the Ultimate Exploration Team by the head of Wigglytuff's Guild, himself, they all enter expecting to experience the new life of being a world-famous exploration team. Instead, they are forced into a sick game where the only way to get out... is to kill one of their fellow members.


Chapter 1: Welcome to the Despair Guild!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or Pokemon.

So this is just a test chapter. I'm putting this out because it's been in my mind for way too long. If you guys would like to see more review or you can check out my other Danganronpa fic: Total Danganronpa which is a crossover with Total Drama!

This is also inspired a bit by Dark Amphithere by showing that a killer story involving pokémon was truly possible if done right.

Anyways I'm planning on doing free time events in script form to save me some time but I'm planning on everything else to be normal. Of course if people would like to see the trial in script I'd be happy to do it. :)

Now on with the fic!

* * *

I stared down the hole, feeling the wind rustle my fur, with a strange fear inside myself. I knew if I climbed down the ladder and into Wigglytuff's Guild my entire life will change.

I'm sorry! I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Braixen... and I'm also apparently known as the Ultimate Luckster.

Not a title fitting for me, I know. I personally would've called myself the Ultimate... something. To be completely honest, I'm just an average girl who was randomly selected to join the guild.

Oh sorry! I'm getting off-topic. Let me start from the beginning.

You see, after the events with the Time Gears, Wigglytuff's Guild has been growing larger and larger, with it gaining nearly over a hundred members. After seeing, most of the guild filled with incapable members, who seemed there just to say they joined, Wigglyuff, the leader, and Chatot, his second in command, made a decision. They decided to invite a number of pokémon from around the world to join their guild. These pokémon would be "ultimates" in there respective field and be able to form the ultimate team.

And now you're probably thinking about me. Why someone called "The Ultimate Luckster" was lucky enough to be invited to join a team like this. Well it was just that. I was lucky.

Wigglytuff did a random draw from the millions of pokémon living on the planet. And my name was the one he managed to pick.

It's not that I'm not happy. It's just... an ordinary pokémon like me joining a team of ultimates? What kind of person wouldn't feel a bit intimidated?

Of course it was just an orientation... What's the harm it could do? If I didn't like it I could always back out of it before the semester started.

Bringing myself back to reality, I steeled my nerves and placed my foot on the first ladder rung before I could change my mind.

Immediately when my foot touched the ladder, I felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome. Placing my paw on my head did nothing to help as I closed my eyes. I didn't even have time for a final thought before I blacked out.

Xxx

When I opened my eyes, I found myself sleeping on a pile of hay.

Great living conditions.

Pulling myself out of the "bed", I looked around in stunned silence. I was in a small room with rocky wall and a metal plate converting something on the back wall. Curiously, I went over to the plate and lightly rapped it with my hand. "It's definitely metal," I confirmed, before pulling out my stick out of my tail. Pointing the price of wood at the metal, I yelled, "Ember!"

A small wisp of fire shot out of the stick and traveled right into the metal plate. I had expected it to burn straight through the metal, but when the fire cleared nothing had happened. I mentally made a note of this. Usually my fire could easily burn through any sort of metal.

Unsatisfied, I turned around and looked at the rest of the room. I wasn't really happy with what I saw. Most of the room was bland with no decorations to highlight my excellent personality.

Hey! I know what you're thinking. I have an excellent personality!

Sighing, I turned to the door which turned out to be just wood with a small metal handle on it. Feeling like there was nothing left for me to see in my room, I left.

Xxx

I closed the door behind me, and gazed around the giant hall. It certainly was Wigglytuff's guild, no mistake about it. The only difference I could see from what people've have told me was that there was another ladder leading down, except it was blocked with a metal grate.

Oh and there were several other pokémon standing around the ladder that led to the surface. It was blocked off by some sort of metal gate.

I did a double take. Wait, what?!

I quickly walked to the small group they had formed and looked at each one of them carefully. "_This must be the other ultimates_," I realized, when I recognized a few of the famous ones.

A bipedal, canine-like pokémon, with fur that is mostly blue and black walked up to me. It had a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, along with a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It had cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had four small black appendages on its head. "You're an ultimate too?" he cheerfully asked.

"Um... yeah," I answered.

"That great!" he said, a small grin forming on his face. "I'm Lucario, the Ultimate Fighter!"

**Lucario~ The Ultimate Fighter**

He suddenly frowned and studied me. I took a step back, feeling a bit self-conscious. "What?" I asked nervously.

He glared at me. "You need to work out more!"

"W-what?!" I blinked in surprise.

Lucario nodded. "It's just as I said! You need to put yourself on a intense training regimen!" He grinned. "Even if you're a girl you can be the strongest there ever was! I'd be happy to help you."

I chuckled awkwardly. "Not now," I said. "I think I'm going to meet the rest of the ultimates if you don't mind."

Lucario nodded and folded his arms. "Right! If you never need my help buffing up, don't hesitate to call me."

"_I'll never call you_," I thought to myself, moving past him. Another pokémon caught her eye. This one was a large, bipedal, frog-like pokémon. Its body and legs were dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. Its back feet had two toes, while its front feet have three toes. The feet were webbed, and it had a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. A large, projected dark blue stripe ran down the middle of its head, with projected light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth was hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wrapped around its neck. It was leaning against the wall with its eyes closed as if resting.

I stared at the pokémon for a good few seconds. "Wow," I breathed. "He seems pretty cool."

The greninja stiffened as if it had heard me and straightened its back. "I'm a girl," she said, stiffly, with an obvious feminine voice emitting from underneath her tongue.

"Oh." I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just thought..."

She raised her hand to stop me. "It's fine. A lot of people confuse that fact. However, gender has little to do with being an assassin."

**Greninja~ The Ultimate Assassin**

"A-assassin?!" I stammered.

I could see her smiling underneath her tongue. "Yes," she said. "But don't worry. I don't intend to kill anyone here if necessary."

That hardly helped me calm my nerves, but nevertheless I nodded. "Okay..."

"Hello, hello, hello!" Immediately after I said that, a pelican-like Pokémon with no neck flew into my face. It had white feathers, a yellow underbelly, and a blue head crest. Its large wings had three digits and blue wing tips. It had small, blue webbed feet, a short tail, and eyes that were made of two black semi-circles. It also had a large bill and a throat pouch. "I am Pelipper, the Ultimate Mailman!"

**Pelipper~ The Ultimate Mailman**

"Mailman?" I asked, feeling somewhat confused. What good would a mailman do in a team that were supposed to fight evil and such?

"Yep!" Pelipper exclaimed. "I'm an amazing mailman." He winked at me, which caused a chill to go down my spine. "I'll deliver anything as long as there's... payment."

"Eh he." I tried to laugh at his obvious flirting. I was expecting something else when I thought of an ultimate. I guess that means there are all types of people in the world.

Pelipper edged closer to me and winked. "Why don't we go somewhere-?"

"Be quiet." A deep gravely voice interrupted our talk. I turned to see a a robotic pokémon with teal, metallic skin. It had a disc-shaped body with a pair of flat, gray spikes on either side toward the rear. There was a gray spike in the middle of its face, similar to a nose. A pair of red eyes resided in two holes in its metallic skin. It has a pair of thick arms with three claws on the ends. The arms were considerably thicker below the elbow and have a flat, blunt protrusion that extended over the joint. "She obviously doesn't want to continue the conversation. Maybe you should depart from her personal space."

"Tsk." Pelipper didn't look very happy. "Fine," he said as he flew away.

I looked at my savior. "Thanks..." I started to say before the words died in my mouth. "You're Metang!"

**Metang~ The Ultimate Genius**

Metang was the smartest pokémon in the world. His IQ was on par with a Metagross's and many people say he'll get smarter when he finally evolves. Even though he's only my age, he still has won quite a few awards and many psychic type pokémon look up to him. Myself included, since I plan to evolve into a Delphox eventually.

Metang didn't seem to show any emotion. "Yes, I am," he agreed. "May I ask who you are?"

"Eek!" I couldn't seem to form the right words. "I'm Braixen..."

Is that all I could really say?

"Braixen, eh...?" I couldn't see it, but I felt like he was smiling on the inside. "Well, you seem somewhat smart. I'm sure you'll do fine within this school."

My sprits lifted considerably. "T-thank you," I stammered, feeling heat rise up in my cheeks, for being praised by my hero.

"Jeez." Another pokémon sauntered right up to us and rolled her eyes. She was a large, quadruped, feline pokémon. Her fur was pale tan with the exception of the black-rimmed ears. She had a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in her upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. In the center of her forehead was a red jewel.

She turned her head away from me and sneered. "A pokémon like you _would_ take any amount praise that they could get."

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked, feeling a bit offended.

The persian gritted her teeth. "I am the Ultimate Beauty! You must know me."

**Persian~ The Ultimate Beauty**

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "But I've never seen you before."

Persian looked appalled. She turned her away, as if disgusted by me, before walking away with her head held high in the air.

"What's her problem?" I muttered. I glanced next to me to see another ultimate staring at the floor. It was a bipedal pokémon that was mostly green with a red underside. There was belt-like green stripe across the belly and the hands had two clawed fingers, and powerful legs. It also had three long leaves on the wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that looked a lot like leaves.

He caught me staring at him. "What?" He didn't seem like he was happy with me interrupting his thoughts.

**Grovyle~ The Ultimate ?**

"Nothing," I quickly said. "I just thought someone else might know who she is."

Grovyle folded his arms. "And what makes you think that I know who she is?" he asked.

"Well...um." I couldn't really answer his question.

"I thought so." He closed his eyes and resumed to think. "Please don't bother me again."

"Alright," I quickly backed away, before bumping a giant rock sitting on the middle of the floor. I turned around to find an orange pokémon that resembled an insect or crustacean. The most distinguishing feature was the enormous shell, which resembled a cut-away block of sediment. The tips of the pincers and six feet were dark gray and there were two closed eyes, as if he was smiling. He opened his eyes, which were a yellow color and looked at me. "Yes?" the pokémon said, sounding like he had just woken up.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized.

He yawned before smiling at me. "It's alright," he insisted. "I'm Crustle the Ultimate Weightlifter."

**Crustle~ The Ultimate Weightlifter**

Crustle. Who hasn't heard of him. He was, quite literally, one of the strongest pokémon in the world. People say that his shell is made up of an extremely heave material. Of course, I don't believe that... somewhat.

"So is your shell really made of obsidian?" I blurted out. So much, for not believing.

Crustle looked confused, before he started to laugh. "No... of course not!" He said between laughs.

Curse me and my big mouth.

I waited a few minutes for him to stop laughing but he never did. Instead he buried himself, into his shell and continued to laugh. "Excuse me," I said, trying to get the bug-type's attention. "Mr. Crustle?" When he didn't respond, I sighed.

"D-don't b-bother." I turned my head to see a humanoid pokémon with a hollow torso that resembled a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist. Its body lacked feet and it was floating in the air. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head, and flared at the wrists. The flared portion had light blue coloration. Its hands consisted of three small fingers. The head was shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and two ice crystals that resemble horns, were at the top. The head has several holes on it, which made it resemble a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen and a mouth was below this "mask". "H-he's just t-too h-happy," the pokémon continued.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Eep," she squeaked, before floating away a couple of inches. "F-froslass, the Ul-ultimate Dancer."

**Froslass~ The Ultimate Dancer **

"Dancer?" I repeated. A smile emerged on my face. "That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you the one who trained with the Kimono Girls in Johto? I've heard you're one of the best they have!"

Froslass nodded, numbly, seeming to be unable to continue conversation any further.

I blinked, confused as to shy she wasn't talking. "So how does is feel to be a dancer. I've always admired the Kimono Girls."

"N-no o-offense," Froslass stuttered. "B-but can you l-leave me alone?"

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit hurt. "Okay…?"

Froslass looked relieved. 'T-thank y-you," she said, before floating away.

"How stereotypical," drawled someone. I turned to see a a bipedal, humanoid pokémon that had yellow skin and two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, was a ruff of white fur. It had five fingers on each hand and held a pendulum in the left one. There are also three toes on each of its feet. "A shy girl," he continued, with a small smirk on his face. "That's the last stereotype we need in a school like this." He started to laugh. "All we need is some sort of psycho and we'll be all set."

I was a bit digested and I'm sure I looked that way too. A hypno. Not one of the best pokémon out there that's for sure and not one I would like as a team member.

He noticed me and a grin stretched across his face. "Hello there, young lady." He bowed. "I am Hypno, the Ultimate Hypnotist."

**Hypno~ The Ultimate Hypnotist**

"I'm pretty sure anyone could figure that out," I muttered, disdainfully.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat. "Sorry," I apologized, through my teeth. "I was just talking to myself."

Hypno snorted. "Sure you were," he responded, coolly. "And maybe I was raised by morons." He then glared at me. "Who are you again?"

I blinked. "Braixen, the Ultimate Luckster," I said, slowly unsure of why he was asking.

Hypno chuckled. "Of course," he said, before glaring at me with dark eyes. "The lucky one," he said venomously. "It's a miracle in itself that you made it in this team. I wouldn't suggest doing anything… rash." He started to laugh to himself.

"Right…" I took a step back, staring at him weirdly.

He walked away, giggling evilly underneath his breath.

I stared at him as he walked away, feeling a bit scared for my life. Hypno's were notorious for hypnotizing both pokémon and people. Personally, I think I'm going to avoid that guy as much as possible.

"He's a bit scary right?" someone said next to me.

Without bothering to turn my head, I nodded. "Yeah..."I suddenly jumped in surprise and turned around, to find a a large bat-like Pokemon with enormous ears and a mane of white fur sprouting around its neck and upper back. Its also had two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon claws. A teal membrane fans between its chest and wings.

"Hey!" she greeted, quite loudly while smiling. "What's up?!"

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her question. For some reason, I felt like I had seen her somewhere before, and it was bothering me.

The pokémon grinned. "I'm Noivern," she greeted. "The Ultimate Rock Star!"

**Noivern~ The Ultimate Rock Star**

I stared at her. "A rock star?" I repeated, incredulously. "Why-?"

She interrupted me. "Wigglytuff thought that the team could use little bit of musical genius," she said, before winking. "I'm pretty sure you've heard of me?"

I nodded numbly. Noivern. The only pokémon ever to perform onstage with humans. She was a giant hit with both humans and pokémon. She didn't exactly sing, but she created music that the humans with her could sing off of.

Noivern grinned showing off her fangs. "That's great!" she exclaimed. "Would you like to some to one of my concerts, when we get out of here?"

I smiled apologetically. "Probably not," I responded. "I would never get a chance to go to something like that."

"Oh." Noivern looked slightly off-put, before brightening up. "You have to be anti-authority in today's world! Rise up against the paternal units." She grinned again. "Do what I did!"

I laughed awkwardly. "I'll keep that in mind," I said kindly.

Noivern smirked. "All we need is some more people," she muttered, before flapping her wings and flying away.

I watched her go, feeling a bit confused. What was that she said? Something about needing more people…?

I turned around to see two pokémon deep in conversation. The first one had a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It had hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders and a small, pink pouch on its belly held a single egg. Its stubby arms and feet were pink and didn't have any toes or fingers. It seemed to have a permanent smile etched across his face. "Isn't this wonderful?!" The pokémon asked with a gleeful smile on her face.

The second one had a white body and a green tail, that was shaped like a spade, and green eyebrows. It was also appeared to be holding a flower, which seemed to be red. Its ears were white with yellow on the back. "Yep!" agreed the Fairy-type. "I can't believe that we've finally met."

I coughed awkwardly. They both turned on me, their smiles growing wider. A strange sort of shiver ran down my spine.

"Hello," greeted the bigger one. "I am Blissey, the Ultimate Healer!"

**Blissey~ The Ultimate Healer**

"And I am Floette," the other pokémon said, bowing her head. "The Ultimate Botanist."

**Floette~ The Ultimate Botanist**

I looked between both of them. "I'm Braixen, the Ultimate Lickster."

Floette looked confused. "Lickster?" she repeated.

I reddened with embarrassment. "I mean Luckster," I quickly corrected myself.

Blissey looked me over with worried eyes. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, with a strange motherly tone. "If you need any healing don't be afraid to ask me about it?" She smiled reassuringly.

I nodded, before asking, "I was just wondering if you two knew each other?" I asked.

Floette nodded her head rapidly. "Of course!" she replied, not even bothering to hide this information. "We both worked at a Pokémon Center together," she explained. "I was usually the one who grew the berries and she was the one who usually used them to heal pokémon."

Blissey smiled at Floette. "She was one of our best people," Blissey admitted. "She managed to heal thousands of pokémon, indirectly, by growing those berries."

Floette blushed a deep scarlet. "It was nothing," she muttered, looking down onto the floor. "I just helped out my family."

Blissey frowned at her. "You should always take credit where credit is due," she scolded.

Floette looked away, blushing slightly. "All right…"

"In fact-!" I tuned her out when I realized that the two had gone back to their own conversation. Those two seemed to be close if they even managed to push me out of the conversation without them even knowing.

"They seem to be quite close," someone noted next to me.

I whirled around to find myself staring at a rounded pokémon. It had a flat bill and large, round eyes. Its legs were simple ovoid growths along the sides, and its tail widens towards the middle. Its bill, legs, tail, and underside were blue and the rest of it was pink. "In fact," it continued. "If I had to say it, I'd say there are like sisters."

"And you are?" I asked.

"Porygon-2, the Ultimate Hacker," he replied. "But you can just call me Porygon."

**Porygon-2~ The Ultimate Hacker**

I frowned. "Why would-?"

"-Wigglytuff need a hacker?" Porygon's face didn't move. "That's classified information. But I can tell you that my job in this team would've been important."

"How so?" I asked, still questioning the fact that the ultimate team would need a hacker.

He looked at me with cold eyes. "That's really none of you business. All you need to know is that I'm your teammate. Anything else you would like to ask me?"

I backed away, quickly. Something about him unnerved me. I shook my head. "No," I replied. "It's alright."

Porygon studied me, with a strange look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking...who are you?"

"Braixen, the Ultimate Luckster."

"Ah." He studied me with vehemence in his look. "The _lucky_ one. Remember that-"

"I shouldn't mess up or I'll be kicked off the team," I finished for him, dryly. "I've been told."

Porygon seemed pleased. "Good," he nodded, before floating away before even saying a good-bye.

I watched him go, feeling confused. "Is everybody in this team strange?" I wondered aloud.

I heard someone stroll up to me. "I guess," the pokémon agreed. I turned around to find a a zebra-like pokémon with its coat black with white, jagged stripes. Its ears were like triangles with blue insides, while its eyes were blue and yellow with white eyelashes. Its nose was black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane ran across the length of its body, ending in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip.

I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked, not wanting to get chewed out again by someone who hated the fact that I was just lucky.

He looked somewhat proud. "Zebstrika, the Ultimate Racer!" he announced, looking like he was pleased that someone asked.

**Zebstrika~ The Ultimate Racer**

"Racer?" I repeated, before my eyes widened. "You mean you're the world famous Zebstrika?!"

He smirked when I asked that question. "Yep!" he replied proudly. "I'm the one and only, Zebstrika. Would you like my autograph?"

"No." I said bluntly, noticing that his face fell almost immediately. "It's just," I continued hastily, trying to recover from my mistake. "We're going to be on this team together right? I can get an autograph any time I want!"

Zebstrika brightened. "Really?" he said hopefully. He smirked. "Well of course you'd want it. I'm famous, one of the greatest racers in the world!"

I chuckled. "_Don't get too much of a big head_," I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to continue our discussion, but someone or _something_ interrupted me.

"Welcome Ultimates!" A voice that sounded happy yet absolutely filled with malice, echoed throughout the main room. "I'm so glad that you've joined me to create the ultimate team to combat the despair in this world. I am the guildmaster! To continue your orientation please meet me in the guildmaster's office, to officially create the ultimate team!" The voice, thankfully, stopped talking.

Greninja looked around in confusion. "Where's the voice spamming from?" she asked, with a frown.

Metang extended his arm up, near one of the corners of the room. I followed his gaze to see a small hole carved into the wall. "It probably sends a voice all around the guild," he explained.

Porygon nodded. "Impressive."

"The voice said..." Floette spoke up. "We have to meet inside the guildmaster's office?" We all looked over to the door, near the corner of the guild, that was slightly ajar.

"Well let's go." Grovyle walked over and disappeared into the room. Everyone else followed him inside, until it was only me, Froslass, Greninja and Porygon.

"I-I don't l-like this," stammered Froslass. "I-It s-sounds s-suspicious."

"I agree," Porygon said, with a shake of his head. "it definitely sounds like something that we shouldn't mess or be involved with."

"However…" Greninja glanced over at the steel door covering the ladder that led up to the surface. "It's impossible for us to break into the steel and go anywhere else."

I nervously glanced between them all. "So do we go…?" I asked, feeling extremely unsure of this myself.

"Yes," confirmed Porygon, floating over to the door with Froslass following close behind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Greninja take one last look at the steel door before leaving me behind.

With a strange feeling, as if something terrible was about to happen, I followed her.

* * *

I walked into total confusion.

"What-?" Lucario looked around his teeth clenched in anger. "Where is Guildmaster Wigglytuff?!"

"Please look to your right!" the voice announced once again. I listened, seeing a small pile of metal collars sitting on the floor. I quickly counted, finding 15 collars in the pile. "Please out these on, before I introduce myself," the voice continued.

Most of the others quickly snapped them around their necks or legs without any questions. I picked one up and studied it before snapping it around my neck.

"Can I have some help?" I turned to see Zebstrika holding a collar in his teeth. He nudged me again, a bit a red in his cheeks.

Nodding, I took the collar from his mouth and snapped it place around his neck. "Thanks," he said, shaking his head uncomfortably. "Man these things are annoying."

"What do you think these are for?" Floette asked a bit tentatively, tugging at her own. It hung loosely around her own arm.

"Some sort of team badge," Metang said dismissively. "Though the design is a bit strange."

"It's now a team badge!" The voice cackled suddenly turning sinister. "It's designed to keep all of you inside here!"

Without warning I felt the collar around my neck tighten. My arms went to my neck instinctively, trying to dislodge it, but it slowly released me from its grasp a second later. I looked around to see everyone else having the same expression on their faces. Floette was staring, astonished, at the now smaller collar or bracelet on her arm.

"W-What is this?!" stammered Lucario, trying to tug the collar off of his neck.

A sudden giggle was heard coming from the back of the room. We all turned to face the giant desk that blocked us from the guildmaster's view, with dread churning in our stomachs.

A strange colored pokémon bounced onto the table. It certainly did look like how Wigglytuff looked like in most of the pictures, at least to me, but the coloration was completely off. The right side of it looked like a normal Wigglytuff, however the left side was completely black and instead of a normal eye, there was a red slash and a malicious grin spread across its face.

It waved. "Hello!" it greeted. "I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff!"

That one sentence caused a ripple to spread across the room.

"Wigglytuff?" Crustle squinted, trying to confirm this. "You look different from your pictures…"

Wigglytuff paused for a moment, as if pondering on what Crustle had said. "I guess you're right!" he giggled. "My name is actually Monotuff!"

"Monotuff…?" Blissey repeated, looking a bit confused. "Never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't!" Monotuff said. "I'm the new guildmaster here. Wigglytuff was fired!"

"Fired?" Pelipper stared. "He was the one who created this guild! How could he get fired?!"

Monotuff tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well... I guess he was actually killed. But saying he was fired makes it seem kid-friendly don't you think so?"

"Killed?" Metang said, with no emotion that even I could see on his face. "That's impossible! Wigglytuff is one of the world's greatest guildmasters in the world. There's no way he can die."

"Is this a prank?" asked Greninja.

I slowly turned back to Monotuff fearing his answer, as he seemed to be laughing on the inside.

"Well too bad!" Monotuff chortled. "He's dead and I'm your new Guildmaster!"

"Well then forget this," Porygon said. "I came here to work for Wigglytuff not some stupid ass rip-off of him." He turned around. "I'm leaving."

Monotuff tilted his head. "You can't, though," he said. "Didn't you all see the metal wall covering the ladder outside? It's impossible to break through it, even with a fire attack."

"We'll see about that," Porygon said dismissively, floating over to the doors.

The black and white Wigglytuff shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll miss the instructions on how to get out of here."

Porygon froze. "What?" he asked, suddenly interested. "You mean this is just a temporary thing?!"

Monotuff nodded. "Yep!" he said.

"What's the point?" drawled Persian. "You can't keep us in here forever. Someone's bound to come and save us."

Monotuff's gaze darkened. "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure in here no one can here you scream."

"Isn't that space?" asked Noivern.

Monotuff shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll explain the way to get out of here, since you are all begging."

"No one's begging," muttered Zebstrika.

"You have to kill someone!" Monotuff stood up and leisurely paced across the width of the room, while we backed away, trying not to get in his way. "Only the murderer gets to leave!"

I felt my heart stop.

_Kill? What does he mean by kill?_

As if reading my mind, Monotuff began to list the numerous ways someone could commit murder. "Stab!" he, as I now thought of him since it was hard to imagine him as an "it", said. "Poison, incinerate, drown, strangle, explode, eat..." Monotuff chuckled. "All these things and more can be used to kill!"

"What the actual fuck?" Noivern glared at Monotuff. "Why would we kill?"

"To get out of course!" Monotuff stopped pacing and blushed. "It's the only way!"

"Not the only way." The fury in Lucario's voice scared me, as he walked up to the Guildmaster and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him high in the air. "Let us go!" he demanded.

"Uwah!" Monotuff cried out, wailing his arms all over the place. "T-This is against the rules! No unnecessary violence against the guildmaster!"

"I think this is very necessary," Lucario said cody, holding Monotuff further into the air. I was shocked at the animosity he was suddenly showing. Even if that…_thing_ was spouting such crap, there was no reason to threaten it against it's will.

As I continued to watch, Monotuff suddenly went limp. "Given up?" sneered Lucario. "Maybe if you take off these collars then I'll give you a..."

_Beep!_

Lucario looked around in confusion. "What was that?"

_Beep!_

"Get rid of it!" Grovyle shouted at Lucario, his voice laced with worry. "Now!"

"Of what!?" Lucario asked.

_Beep! Beep!_

Grovyle suddenly dashed forward and wrenched Monotuff out of Lucario's paws. He reared it back and threw up into the air. As Monotuff flew into the air, it started to glow red as I realized that the sound was coming from it.

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeep!_

I ducked down and closed my eyes.

_Boom!_

I yelped and covered my ears, my eyes still closed. I fell to the ground as the pain vibrated my skull. I could still hear faint snippets from the others as they started to gather themselves from the explosion. "What the hell?" I heard someone shout, through the ringing in my ears.  
"It blew up!"

I didn't get up, still in pain. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"I'm fine," I answered, still holding my head, but I opened my eyes and noticed that where Grovyle had thrown Monotuff, there was now only a brunt circle. I couldn't see any remains of the thing, anywhere.

I must've sounded weaker than I thought, because whoever's hand it was, it's grip tightened. "Blissey!" the person yelled. "Can you help me over here? She's hurt!"

"_I'm fine,_" I wanted to say again, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Blissey's face appeared in front of me, and she waved a hand in front of my face. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she frowned and gingerly removed the hands from my head. "She's fine," she told the person behind me. "She just had a little shock from the explosion. Just give her a minute." She walked away, in order to check if anyone else got hurt.

Sure enough, the ringing began to fade from my head and I got back up on my feet. I looked around for the person who had called over Blissey a few moments before but I couldn't find them. I was about to open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by a loud nasally voice. "That was just a warning explosion!"

I turned and, to my surprise, I saw Monotuff sitting there all neat and pampered as if nothing had happened.

"B-B-B-But, y-you just exploded!" Pelipper stammered.

Monotuff tilted his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Greninja studied it. "Are you a robot?" she asked.

"Maybe…" Monotuff chuckled mysteriously.

Zebstrika was still shaken by the recent explosion. "You could've killed us!" he shouted, taking a few steps back towards the door.

"Yeah… I guess I could've…" Monotuff said. "But I didn't. That was just a warning!"

"A warning?" Hypno asked with a frown. "That was a warning?"

"Heh." A shaky smile appeared on Froslass's face. "P-Pretty v-violent warning."

"Yeah I guess," agreed Monotuff. "I'll try something else next time. Probably. Maybe. Maybe not." He paused. "Nah…"

"What's with the indecision?" Floette asked.

"I'm just that type of person," Monotuff said holding his little stubs over where his heart would be. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Not really," drawled Porygon.

"I agree with him," Persian purred.

"I thought you were a robot?" Noivern asked, with a tilt of her head.

"Anyway!" Monotuff said, ignoring Noivern's question outright. "That concludes the morning assembly! Will everyone please stand up?"

We could only watch with blank stares as Monotuff stood up and saluted.

_What is he doing?_

"A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE!"  
_He can't really expect us to kill, right? Commit murder?_

"ONE! DON'T IGNORE THE RULES!"

_Is he just going to continue his stupid butchering of the guild's famous cheer? Is he just going to stand there and act all _innocent_?_

"TWO! KILL AND RUN AWAY!"

_I walked into this guild with one feeling: hope. Hope that I might be able to help with this team despite how average of a pokémon I am. But now all I'm feeling…_

"THREE! DESPAIR GOES FOR MILES!"

_… is despair._

* * *

Alive:

Braixen: Ultimate Luckster

Grovyle: Ultimate ?

Noivern: Ultimate Rock Star

Hypno: Ultimate Hypnotist

Pelipper: Ultimate Deliveryman

Froslass: Ultimate Dancer

Crustle: Ultimate Weightlifter

Lucario: Ultimate Fighter

Blissey: Ultimate Healer

Porygon 2: Ultimate Hacker

Persian: Ultimate Beauty

Zebstrika: Ultimate Racer

Metang: Ultimate Genius

Floette: Ultimate Botanist

Greninja: Ultimate Assassin

Dead:

None

* * *

**And that's it for now! I really do hope you enjoyed as this took a long time to write. I think I did well, but of course that's all up to everyone who reads this.**

**This is honestly just an experiment and will probably be updated very rarely.**

**However constructive criticism and reviews are still appreciated!**


End file.
